


I Really Do Try

by Very_Definitely (The_Darkside_Has_CATS_and_Soda)



Series: Shadowbending Zuko [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, depression and codependency really do be like that tho, haha - Freeform, watch me project on Zuko (avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Darkside_Has_CATS_and_Soda/pseuds/Very_Definitely
Summary: A Zuko-centric poem about his relationship with his father over his bending
Series: Shadowbending Zuko [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158305
Kudos: 2





	I Really Do Try

I'll be a good kid

I'll help you

I'll be there for you

But in the end I don't give a shit

It sounds cruel when I say it like that

But i really do try

I give and I give and i give

But nobody ever gives back

I look in the mirror

I see a broken face

Broken by your hate

Broken beyond repair

Broken

Broken

Broken

And your love is poison

But your hate is worse

Your indifference burns

Your anger is common but scorches each time

And I really do try

I really do try

I really do try

But at the end of the night

Your love is still poison

Your hate is still worse

Your indifference still burns

Your anger still scorches


End file.
